


Memories

by CheriiBabes28



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiBabes28/pseuds/CheriiBabes28
Summary: Heechul takes a vacation in Zurich to find the missing parts of his life. Will he find what he was looking for or something else?
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Memories

Kim Heechul let his eyes wander as he strolled down the street, taking in the sights and trying to find his way to the first tourist spot in his list. He taps repeatedly on his phone trying his hardest to understand the map, when someone suddenly bumps into him, making him lose grip on his phone and the notes he was holding. He hurriedly ducks, grabbing his cellphone and some of his notes. The person who bumped into him kneels down as well, and helps him with his things. They both stood up, dusting themselves off, the man who helped him handed him the notes he dropped, bowing to him and repeatedly saying “I’m really sorry.” In hangul. He distractedly bows back, taking his things and walking away. He can’t afford to be distracted, because he had needs to find something he lost 3 years ago. Zurich is the only clue he has to find himself again.  
\--

Heechul finally reached his first destination, The Lakeside Promenade. He stops at the grassy park near the front, taking the sights around him, he takes a deep breath, letting it all out with a shout. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he looked around if any of the people there noticed what he did. There were only a few people around, but one guy in a black coat was hunched over, his shoulders shaking. It was obvious he was laughing.

‘He’s probably laughing because I look like an idiot.’ Heechul thought, blushing in embarrassment. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he made his way to Bahnhofstrasse, the world-famous street that runs all the way to Zurich main station. 

He strolls along the street, his eyes wandering up and down the street, looking at the shop windows when he suddenly felt it, a dull pain in the back of his head. He clutches his head, feeling helpless, when images run through his mind. “What’s happening?” he says, kneeling in pain. Images of him running down these streets, hand in hand with a man who’s face he can’t make out. The two of them laying down the grassy park, staring at the clouds. And an image of him running his fingers through his hair as he lays his head on his lap. 

He soon felt the pain go as he recovered his senses. Suddenly feeling embarrassed kneeling down in the middle of the street, he looks around hoping he didn’t attract too much attention. A few people were giving him odd looks, but no one approached. A man standing off the side caught his eye. He was wearing a black coat and he looked really handsome. He kept on sneaking looks of concern in his direction, then suddenly turned away when he noticed him looking at him. Heechul just sighed and stood up, dusting himself off. He simply shrugged off the embarrassment and took his phone out to take pictures. He was still, after all, on a vacation. 

He continued walking, spotting a cute spot to take a selfie. He quickly got his phone out and struck a pose, but before he could click the shutter, the same man from before suddenly popped out of nowhere, pretending to look at the scenery. He didn’t look like a tourist, but he didn’t look like a local either, so Heechul gathered his courage and talked to the man. 

“Excuse me sir?” the man turned to look at him, confirming Heechul’s suspicion that the man wasn’t a local and a Korean at that. 

“Yes? Are you talking to me?” the man answered, pointing at himself, looking confused.

“Yes. Are you following me or something?” he asks, feeling self-conscious. 

“Who? Me?” he asked, pointing at himself again.

“It just felt like you were following me since earlier.” 

“I wasn’t.” he quickly answered, making Heechul feel awkward.

“Oh. I see.” he answers, taking his phone out again to take a picture. The man just stood off to the side, deep in thought. Heechul ignored him and continued taking pictures. The man suddenly spoke, his light and airy tone surprising him, almost dropping his phone. 

“What?” he exclaimed, wheeling around to stare at him. 

“I said, do you want to bet if we can meet at the same place again in an hour?” 

“What?” he said, confusion evident on his face. 

The man continued talking, “If we do, we should tour around together.”. seeing the disbelief on his face, he hastily added, “I’m not a weird person. I’m a resident here, with my own business.” As he spoke, he reached for something in his coat pocket, his wallet probably. “Here’s my ID card.” He said as he opened his wallet to take out his ID. 

Heechul quickly waved it off, declining. “No thanks. That’s fine.” he said avoiding eye contact. The man merely nodded, putting away his wallet. An awkward silence came over them as the man waited for his response. 

Finally, Heechul turned to him, “In an hour, you say?”

The man perked up, enthusiastically saying, “Yes. You agree then?” he asked, reaching out a hand to shake to seal the deal. Heechul just smiled politely at him and bowed, completely ignoring his hand, and walked away. 

He just pulled his hand back and smiled, watching him walk away. “You haven’t changed at all my Heechul. And yet it feels like I’m talking to someone else.”

\--

Heechul continued walking until he reached a street market, where different kinds of merchandise were laid out on the street walk. He hopped from stall to stall, each one more fascinating than the last. He examined every trinket, tried on different kinds of clothing items, not noticing the man walking by him a few times. He followed him around, but looked at the trinkets as well, particularly the old vinyl albums. 

He saw Heechul approach the book stall and he took his chance to make his presence known to him. Just as he was reaching out for a book, he reached out as well, making it seem like they were coincidentally reaching out for the same thing. Heechul looked shocked and a bit concerned when he saw who he was. He just acted surprised, smiling at him and again offering him his hand to shake. He just stared at it, then bowed again, before turning around and walking away. 

He laughed in disbelief. “Well, this was to be expected. He has always been a stubborn one.” He said to himself as he continued to follow him. 

He saw him walking towards the end of the street and he ran over, trying to catch him.

He was just standing there, as if he was waiting for him. Not one to waste time, he quickly ran over to his side before he changed his mind.

He caught up to him, while he was staring at the clouds. Looking deep in thought. 

“Are you travelling alone?” he asked him. Not taking his eyes off the clouds he nodded ‘yes’. 

He slyly tried putting his arm around his shoulders, when he suddenly turned to him, making him retract his arm, making it look like he was only stretching it.

“You can speak comfortably to me. It would be awkward for both of us if we kept on being formal while touring.”

He chuckled weakly, “Sure. I guess that’s true. By the way, I’m Park Jung Soo. Nice to meet you.” He said, reaching his hand out again to shake hands. Heechul gave him a weird look before grasping his hand in a firm handshake. 

“I’m Kim Heechul. Nice to meet you as well.” he said, smiling at him. He let go of his hand to take out his phone, opening the map. 

“Now, where am I supposed to go now?” he asked, obviously talking to himself, tapping away on his phone. 

Jung Soo looked at him amused, before covering his cellphone with his hand.

“Can you even travel while looking at this?” he asked, smirking at him. He just looked at him, confused, until he grasped his hand and pulled him along, making him smile a bit.

They flitted from shop to shop, talking nonstop, laughing at each other, occasionally taking polaroid pictures of themselves with beautiful backgrounds. 

Feeling a bit hungry and tired, they stop in a coffee shop for lunch. As the waitress took their orders, Heechul found himself occasionally stealing glances at his companion seated across from him. He was a complete stranger, but he felt so familiar to him, like a homey kind of feeling. Being with him makes him feel excited and giddy, but at the same time, there’s an ache in his heart that won’t go away every time he sees him smile. The waitress finally went inside to prepare their food and a comfortable silence takes over them. Heechul feels his head aching a bit, so he keeps on massaging his temples to try and alleviate the pain. Jung Soo looks at him in concern, tapping his arm to get his attention.

“Are you okay?” he asks, his face clearly worried. Heechul smiled at him reassuringly.

“It’s fine. It happens sometimes. When my mind is trying it’s hardest to remember something.” he explained, rubbing his temples absentmindedly. 

“Sorry? What exactly do you mean?”

He smiled sadly at him, “3 years ago, I was in a terrible accident. I don’t remember what happened, or how I got in an accident in the first place. Nobody wants to tell me. I was in a coma for 10 months. When I woke up, I didn’t remember anyone. My parents, my family, my friends, nothing. I was so confused and scared. Slowly some of my memories returned, but it still felt like a big piece was missing, you know?” he asked, staring at him. He looked away, looking pained. As if he was being reminded of something.

“Around 5 months ago, I started having these dreams. I ignored them at first, thinking they meant nothing. But as time went by and I kept seeing those dreams, it made me wonder. I asked everyone around me, but they refused to say anything. Especially my parents. Then the migraines started. When they took me to the hospital, the doctor said that the reason for the migraines was that my brain was unconsciously trying to remember the memories that I had lost. He said it was normal and that I shouldn’t try to repress it. He gave me painkillers to help with the pain.” he finished explaining.

Jung Soo nodded, distracted. “And your reason for coming to Zurich?” he asked, looking at him, his expression unreadable. 

Heechul looked sheepishly at him. “Now, don’t laugh okay?” at his nod he continued, “In my dreams I was in Zurich. I didn’t recognize the place at first, but when my friend showed me a video of this place, I experienced the worst migraine ever.” He winced at the memory. “Then a flood of images came to me while I was in the floor clutching my head in pain. I realized these were my memories, but they were just snippets. I wanted to find out everything. So, I planned out this whole trip to try and find answers.” 

Jung Soo just nodded at his answer, then looked at the distance, looking deep in thought. The waitress suddenly appeared by their table, placing down plates of food and their drinks and reminded them to just call if they needed something. 

They ate in silence, making Heechul squirm. He had gotten used to Jung Soo’s upbeat personality, so it was a bit awkward that he was being quiet. 

“How did you end up migrating here in Zurich?” he asked as an attempt to break the awkwardness. He looked up at him and smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“The person I loved left me a few years ago.” He said sadly, making him feel guilty for even bringing it up. 

“I’m sorry.” he said, wringing his hands. He just smiled at him. 

“It’s fine.” He assured her, taking a deep breath. “Zurich is our special place. He often told me he wanted to live here with me, and build our lives here. But all that was useless. He was taken from me. Before we even got a chance to fulfill our dreams. By a car accident.”

Heechul gasped, “What?” 

“Yep. We were still in South Korea that time, and it was raining so bad. We were on our way home from a get-together and we were arguing. I couldn’t even remember what it was. Probably something stupid as usual. And it probably was my fault since I was often tactless and careless with my words and actions.” He chuckled grimly. “The road was too slippery, and I lost control of the car. The last thing I remember was the blaring lights and the sound of a truck. When I woke up, I was alone in a hospital room. He was gone.” He said as he sighed, his eyes tearing up a bit. 

Heechul felt tears rolling down his cheeks, confusing him. He hurriedly takes out a handkerchief and wipes away his tears laughing weakly, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

“Why are you crying?” 

He just sniffled as he wiped his tears, “I’m so sorry Jung Soo. I honestly don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s okay. Please stop crying.” He asked, laughing weakly. “The other customers might think I’m making you cry.”

He laughed along with him, finally drying his tears as Jung Soo handed him a glass of water, to calm himself. 

“Let’s just finish our food, huh?” Heechul said, picking up his spoon and starting to eat. Jung Soo just shrugged and began eating. 

Soon they finished their dishes and stared at the people passing by. Jung Soo turned to him, “Do you by any chance want to take the river cruise? It starts from the National Museum up the River Limmat to Lake Zurich and back again.”  
He nodded eagerly. “Sure. That would be interesting.” he answered as Jung Soo got up from his seat and offered him a hand which he gladly took. 

They made their way to the National Museum hand in hand, talking about anything and everything, taking pictures on the way of themselves and the scenery. 

They reached the National Museum and got on the river cruise. They spent their time like that, talking, Jung Soo pointing out random landmarks to him and telling the history. While they were watching the sun set, just as the boat was about to dock, Jung Soo turned to Heechul and asked, “Do you want to tour again tomorrow? With me?”

He smiled at him and nodded silently. 

“Want to explore Felsenegg Viewpoint & Uetliberg in the morning? We could have breakfast there.”

“That would be great.” 

“Then I’ll see you there at 10am?” he confirmed as he came down the steps of the boat, assisting him as well. 

“Sure. No problem.” he answered, walking in stride with him as they made their way towards the road.

Jung Soo stuffed his hands in his coat pocket, “Then I believe this is where we part ways Heechul. It was wonderful spending this day with you.” He said bowing. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He added, walking away.

Heechul just stared at his back, before making his way to the train station. 

\--  
As soon as he arrived at his hotel room, he ordered room service and took a bath. When his food arrived, he settled herself on the low couch near the window, opening his laptop and connecting his cellphone to transfer the pictures he took today. He ate his food in silence, his head still pounding. Lost in thought, he nearly dropped his plate when the sound for his Skype rang, echoing in the empty room. Laughing at his own jumpiness he set down his plate to see who was calling. Seeing it was his friends, Kyuhyun and Siwon, he readily answered. 

Kyuhyun and Siwon showed up on screen, smiling brightly at him. 

“Hi Heechul hyung! We miss you already!” Kyuhyun screamed at him. 

“Sweetheart, calm down. You might break my eardrums.” Siwon gently scolded his husband. 

“Oh, sorry Wonnie. I’m just excited to talk to our hyung!” Kyuhyun apologized.

Heechul just laughed at their antics, since he was quite used to the couple. 

“I miss you too Kyu. All of you.” She said, smiling. “This place is so wonderful. Almost magical.”

“Magical huh?” Siwon said, smirking a bit. “Something tells me you have something to share. Did you finally found what you were looking for?” 

He shook her head ‘no’, “Not really. I feel like the answer’s in front of me you know? And I’m just not seeing it.” he explained, sighing. The couple was silent, their faces looking a bit guilty. 

“Anyway, I almost forgot. I met someone.” he tells them. 

“Oooh. A foreigner?” Kyuhyun teased. 

“Nope. He’s Korean. He lives here and has a business. And he toured me around Zurich. We’re going to meet again tomorrow.” he said, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

“Well isn’t that nice? Your first day on vacation and you meet someone to help you.” Siwon said, very father-like. 

“Do you have a picture? I know you do. Send us one! I wanna see what he looks like!” Kyuhyun excitedly asks. 

Heechul gladly obliged, searching through the pictures he transferred from his phone and sent it to them. He watched their expressions turn from excited to pained, confusing him. 

“Oh. I see. Uhm, Heechul hyung? We need to go now. The twins are crying. Take care! I’ll message you tomorrow, okay?” Kyuhyun blurted out, abruptly ending the call. 

“Wait, Kyuhyun I-“ he said, bewildered as the Skype call ended. “That was very odd.” He said to himself, shrugging it off. He finished his food, and continued scanning the pictures he took that day. Even the polaroids. As he looked through them one by one, the pain of his headache intensified. When he reached the picture they took while on the river cruise, something snapped in Heechul. He fell to the floor on his side, clutching his head. 

His head was pounding intensely, like it was splitting in half. Then the images came, flashing in front of his eyes.

Park Jung Soo. Jung Soo in Korea, asking him out. Their first date. Their first kiss. Their first anniversary. Meeting each other’s families. Planning their future together. Going to Zurich together. Deciding to settle in Zurich when they get married. The birthday party of one of their friends in Busan. Travelling home to Seoul in the pouring rain. Arguing with him because of being jealous with him talking to another girl. Car losing control, skidding off their lane and into the next. The sound of the blaring horn of an oncoming truck, the last thing he remembers seeing, the blinding lights of the truck. Waking up in a hospital in Seoul, with no memories. 

Heechul felt himself shaking, hearing himself sobbing hysterically. He quickly stumbled to the low coffee table where his laptop was perched. Opening his Skype, he tried calling Kyuhyun and Siwon. After a few rings, Siwon answered, looking concerned. 

“Heechul hyung? What’s wrong? What happened?” he asked, concern in his face and tone seeing his state. 

“Siwon. Jung Soo. I remember. I remember everything.” he said, sobbing even harder. 

Siwon was quiet as he rubbed his forehead in distress. “Please calm down first hyung. I’ll explain everything.”

Heechul drank from the bottle of water as he fought to keep his sobs in control.

Siwon sighed as he clasped his hands together. “Now, before anything, you have to keep in mind that your parents had decided this. Not us. We were instructed to keep quiet. And as they are your parents, we had no choice but to obey.” He said, running his hands through his hair. “Your parents blamed Jung Soo hyung for the accident. You were in a coma for 10 months and they didn’t know what else to do. When hyung recovered, he tried to visit you, but your parents forbid it. They said they don’t want him coming near you since it was him who put you in that situation in the first place. He kept on trying but he never got in. Eventually you woke up, but without any recollection of the accident or even Jung Soo hyung’s existence. They saw it as a chance. For you to start over. But they didn’t expect that you would look for him unconsciously. That’s why they allowed this trip to Zurich. A year after you woke up, he migrated to Zurich after making some arrangements. He started living the life the two of you were supposed to have. He still hoped you would remember him, and still waited for you. I kept him updated about you. Especially this vacation of yours.” 

Heechul was still sobbing quietly after Siwon’s explanation. He felt upset and betrayed. Especially with his parents. 

“I’m sorry hyung. But remember that Jung Soo hyung never stopped loving you.” Siwon assured him.

“Siwon, do you have his contact details? Can you please give them to me?” Heechul asked, looking at him directly. 

“I guess. But you’re meeting him tomorrow aren’t you?”

He shook her head, “I can’t wait that long.”

Siwon just smiled and typed out Jung Soo’s contact details. “I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thank you.”

Siwon ended the call, leaving him to his thoughts.

He picked up his cellphone and quickly dialed his private line. It kept on ringing, setting him on edge. 

“He can’t be asleep yet. He usually stays up late.” he said, nervously biting his lip. After a few more rings, he answered, his voice hoarse. Like he had been singing for a few hours. 

“Hello?”

“Jung Soo?” he nervously asked.

“Yes? Who is this?” he answered confused. 

He burst into tears, “Jagiya~~ I’m back. I remember everything.”

There was silence on the Jung Soo’s side. He quietly sobbed, waiting for him to talk. After a long pause, he heard him take a deep breath before saying in a choked-up voice, “Where are you staying?”

He quickly told him the name of the hotel and the number of the room he was in. As soon as she finished talking, he replied, “I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” And hung up. 

Heechul stared at his phone, still sobbing uncontrollably. A few minutes later, he heard urgent knocking at his door. He scrambled to make his way to the door, throwing it open. 

There stood Jung Soo, his breath ragged, probably from running. As soon as he laid eyes on him, he rushed into the room, and scooped him up in his arms, hugging him tightly. 

He pushed the door closed with his foot, rubbing Heechul’s back to calm him down. A few moments later, the sobbing stopped, Heechul’s face turned towards him, flushed red from crying.

“Hi Jagiya~~ I missed you so much.” Jung Soo cooed at him, holding back his tears as he patted his head. “I thought you would never remember.”

“W-why--?” he asked, stuttering.

“Why didn’t I say anything earlier? I didn’t want you to force yourself, sweetheart. I didn’t know if you would listen to someone you just met.” He explained, leading them towards the sofa and sitting down, settling Heechul on his lap. “I missed you so much, darling. You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hold you in my arms like this again.”

“I’m so sorry Jung Soo. I’m sorry I left you alone. I’m sorry about that accident. I—” he started rambling, Jung Soo just smiled at him gently and cut off his rambling with a kiss. When they broke apart, Jung Soo laid his forehead on his. 

“Tomorrow.” He said, breathing deeply. 

“Huh?”

“Tomorrow we fly back to Seoul. And we’re getting married. We’ve put it off too long. Don’t you agree Kim Heechul?” he answered, looking at him expectantly. 

Heechul smiled brightly, tear-stained cheeks and all, and hugged him even tighter. “Yes. I completely agree.”  
Jung Soo just smiled tenderly at him and whispered, “I love you Kim Heechul.”

“I love you even more Park Jung Soo.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> As everyone who probably read my works knows, I'm not really good at oneshots. But this was a challenge given by a friend and I never back down from challenges. 
> 
> Sorry if it may be bit long. But I did my best. Hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> As always, leave a kudos, a like, a comment, a heart, or whatever if you liked what you read. 
> 
> Hope everyone is keeping safe during these pressing times! Hang in there babes! We''ll beat this pandemic to the dirt!
> 
> Cheriibabes out xoxo


End file.
